herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Shibuya
One of the characters available in THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls. Her basic card is normal. Rin is one of the characters used in marketing the Cinderella Girls franchise, and so she was the only character to have a voice actress prior to the CINDERELLA MASTER CD series. Although Rin's normal card has low basic stats, she was the first extra idol to get an extra S Rare card, and that card is extremely powerful. Since she goes from an unremarkable character to a star so quickly, she can be thought of as embodying the true spirit of the Cinderella Girls project. She has received five sets of S Rares and a special S Rare+ card only available in Lawson stores. Her S Rare titles are "New Generation", "Pure Valentine", "Iolithe Gothic", "Banquet Diva", "Wonderful Magic", and "Cool Summer Vacation". She is voiced by Ayaka Fukuhara (福原綾香 Fukuhara Ayaka). Character Description Rin tends to come off as unfriendly-looking, a flaw that she is conscious of. She can be slightly distant at times, but is a friendly girl who works hard. Her parents own a flower shop. Self-Introduction "Huh, so you're gonna be my producer? Well, I guess that's not so bad... I'm Shibuya Rin. Look after me from today on." Basic Quotes Affection Up Comment: "__ Producer. ......I'm gonna do better." Affection Max Out Comment: "Thanks for everything. I know I'm kinda sullen, so it might not show... but I'm grateful to you." Leader Comment: "...We're not gonna lose." Greeting: "I've gotta do homework later..." Greeting: "Wanna have a concert today?" Greeting: "What are you doing after this, __ Producer?" Greeting: "Are you ready? Let's go to work." Greeting: "Hey __ Producer, I made tea, do you want some?" Work Complete: "Good job." Work Complete: "Thank you." Work Complete: "......What?" Work Complete: "__ Producer. Do you think the audience had fun?" Work Complete: "__ Producer, there's no time to rest." After Training Profile Comment "Heheh, how do I look? This is the first time I've worn clothes like this, but I guess it's nice... thanks, Producer." Quotes Affection Up Comment: "__ Producer, stick with me forever." Affection Max Out Comment: "__ Producer, it's reassuring to be with you. Heheh, stay with me and watch me from now on." Leader Comment: "Let's go, everybody!" Greeting: "Wanna do a lesson today?" Greeting: "Wanna have a concert today?" Greeting: "Are you ready? Let's go to work." Greeting: "Hey __ Producer, what are we doing today?" Greeting: "__ Producer, thanks for always coming to meet me." Work Complete: "Thank you." Work Complete: "......I can still keep going." Work Complete: "Good job." Work Complete: "I hope I get some clothes next, __ Producer." Work Complete: "__ Producer, were you watching?" Trivia *In the going-on 4koma series, Rin is always seen along with Uzuki and Mio whenever there are new characters appearing. The three of them are considered the "New Generations" unit. *Rin is called "Shiburin" by both fans and Mio. *Rin was voted the most popular Cinderella Girl in the 3rd Cinderella Girls Election. *Rin's outfit in her special Lawson card was designed by popular lolita brand Metamorphose. For a short time, her dress, along with other accessories in the card, was available for purchase. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes